Rosita Espinosa
, Dwight, The Saviors |type of hero = Seductress, In LoveCategory:In Love}} TV Series= }} is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in 's . She served as a supporting protagonist during the second half of and one of the main protagonists from onward. She and her travelling companions Abraham and Eugene are on route to Washington, D.C. Personality Rosita is a feisty, tough, brave woman with a sassy nature and an extremely capable survivor as proven with her skill with firearms and knives, she mostly appears level-headed and clear-minded about the situation she is placed in, rarely makes jokes and shows little hesitation in killing a posed threat. Despite her seriousness and rather sharp attitude, Rosita has proven to show great care for the members of her group as well as their well being, as demonstrated by her actions in helping Abraham and Eugene reconcile. She did not hold anger towards Eugene for lying and, more recently, saved Abraham's life after a messy breakup, suggesting she is compassionate. Rosita heavily relies on other people and it is clear that she has little experience being by herself. Perhaps the first time she was ever alone, Rosita reacted with anger, which can also perhaps indicate she is good at dealing with other people's emotional situations (such as Abraham's and Eugene's), but not so much at her own. After watching Abraham and Glenn be beaten to death by Negan, Rosita has become consumed by vengeance. Despite the fact it could cause more death to her community, she refuses to bow down to the Saviors, and recklessly attempted to kill Negan, even though the Saviors would immediately slaughter Alexandria if she had succeeded. She has become much more snide and cold to even those that she was close to, shown by how she has blown off Sasha and Tara. Pre-Apocalypse ;Location Unknown Not much is known about Rosita's life prior to the outbreak other than she was of Hispanic origin. She is described as "that she came from a family of just men. She might have lost her mother and grew up with a bunch of brothers. I think that's where she gets a lot of her knowledge, strength and capability." Additionally she noted of having a sibling and a six-year-old nephew, their fate however remains unknown. Rosita has past military experience, indicating that she may have served as a soldier. Additionally she has demonstrated that she has a proficient knowledge of engineering, suggesting that she could have been a mechanic or at least had some mechanical training. Post-Apocalypse ;Dallas, Texas At some point during the outbreak, Rosita joined a group of survivors consisting of Josiah, Stephanie, Warren, Rex, Pam, Roger, Dirk, and Josephine. During her time with the group, she was taught the skills essential for her survival as well as her ability to serve as a medic. While travelling through Houston, Rosita and her group were fighting off a group of zombies until they were rescued by Abraham and Eugene. Impressed by her skills, Abraham requested her aid and informed her of a potential cure which gave Rosita a sense of purpose. As a result, she and her group joined forces with Abraham to help transport Eugene to Washington D.C. During her travels from Houston to Georgia, her group suffered repeated casualties until Rosita was the remaining member of her group, alongside Abraham and Eugene. During this time, she developed a closer bond with Abraham and eventually fell in love with him, thus allowing Abraham to move on from the emotional trauma that stemmed from his family's deaths. Appearances Trivia *As of "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be", Rosita, Eugene and Tara are the only remaining characters introduced in Season 4. External links _(TV_Series)| |walkingdead|Walking Dead}} |-| Comic Series= }} is a main character first encountered in Issue 53 of ' and has survived the mysterious that has swept the planet, alongside Abraham Ford and Eugene. Characteristics and Role Rosita has mostly been relegated to a background role in her time in the series. The few instances where she is featured has revealed parts of her personality at a time. Rosita is shown as a kind, gentle, and understanding woman, and has avoided confrontation or violence with the group or others who have opposed them. A rarity in the new world, Rosita seems less psychologically scarred or emotionally unstable than the people surrounding her. It is unknown if this is due to Rosita being less exposed to the outside dangers thanks to Abraham, or if she is a stronger individual than what has been explored of her. Rosita's character and role is mostly explored in relation to her romantic relationship with Abraham. She is shown as capable of taking care of Abraham's emotional instabilities, yet has openly expressed disagreement when he speaks without care for the other survivor's problems. Rosita's stronger emotional stability is mostly evident by her displays of empathy during the group's many horrific experiences, such as the heartbreaking incident with Billy and Ben, and Dale's death and burial. She is shown to keep her own side-arms when scouting the forest with Abraham, and may have some combat experience gained from her time in Abraham's company. Like Eugene, Rosita has evolved to show more interaction and involvement within Rick's tight-knit group following the death of Abraham. This has been hinted at in her maturity growing, following her interaction with Holly during Abraham's funeral. Two years after Alexandria, The Hilltop and The Kingdom defeat Negan and The Saviors, Rosita started a relationship with Eugene, but had an affair with another man and got pregnant. However, in a shocking and horrific turn of events, Rosita (along with Ezekiel and many other members of Alexandria, The Hilltop, The Kingdom and The Saviors) were murdered and decapitated by Alpha and The Whisperers, which also killed Rosita's unborn child. Appearances Trivia *While Rosita's TV counterpart has no children, her actress got pregnant, which is similar to her comic counterpart. External links _(Comic_Series)| |walkingdead|Walking Dead}} Navigation Category:Monster Slayers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Outright Category:Mysterious Category:Voice of Reason Category:Charismatic Category:Lethal Category:Vengeful Category:Dimwits Category:Tragic Category:Horror Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:The Walking Dead Heroes